Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-86.130.227.61-20190927191237/@comment-39230426-20190927223028
Lmao these lists. Guess I'll include mine. And this is mostly from my experience and what I've seen used in the Arena and Team Wars/Battlegrounds. 1. Wyrmlad (don't @ me for #1 not being a WM, this dude is legit on EVERY Defense team I've seen and fought in The Arena) 2. WM Sherezar (yes, above Thalassa, and it's for the sole reason that he's faster than her. In an even matchup with the exact same type and level runes, Sherezar steamrolls Thalassa with Great Dispel and then he delivers the CDA and other stuff. He's also really good with a TS Holder Thalassa at his side) 3. WM Thalassa (2nd best denier in the game. She may not have that fabled and beloved 3575 Speed stat, but if Thalassa does outspeed, it's basically game over instantly right there. It's HARD to shut down a Thalassa that already started her rampage. The second she outspeeds or gets her first turn in and she's not denied, it's lights out buckaroo) 4. Eisul (best Tank in the game rn. Really hard to get through one without having a PER + Trait Disabler on your team like Thalassa or Fusion) 5. WM Ragnarok (He goes here mostly cuz only Single Target deny and damage skills and too much randomness with his SC, but he's definitely imo the best Utility and Anticipation monster in the game rn) 6. Madam Fusion (Absolute BEAST on offence who can easily pave the way for any AoE Deny with her PER and Trait Disabling and Turn Passing) 7. Pierceid (Absolutely monstrous on offence and basically a MUST HAVE TS Holder with Madam Fusion. I've been using the strat of Fusion, Pierceid, and a Mega Taunter in the Arena recently and I've won so many matches that I used to struggle with. Mons like Wyrmlad, Thalassa, Eisul, and Ragnarok become a lot easier to handle when they're constantly having their Traits disabled and Possession + CDA slapped on them while having a 3-Turn Death Countdown ticking away) From 8 and down it gets really tough for me lol, cuz pretty much every monster in SS+ (excluding a few we plan to move down) are very viable for these spots lol. Also I'm not putting Ugluk on here since not very many people other than the P2W folks have him yet and he hasn't had much time to shine yet. 8. Gorg (dude's actually an insane Attacker lmao, peeps gotta get him. He's got almost guaranteed stuns with his PER + Stun skills, he hits like a truck, especially with his Sea Hater set up ((like he actually smacks up mons in the Sea Books amazingly, and he's in the Sea Book himself lmao)), nice tortures, he stops ET monsters right at the start of battle with SC Shock, like I'm surprised more people don't talk about him) 9. Cain (like Gorg, but less Stunning, and MOAR damage against Bleeding enemies. Still got nice ETs and he can do Evasion as well) 10. Dunn Ra/Mephisto (pretty much both are in the same boat. They each handle different things with the same amount of grace. It's honestly incredibly hard to call one better than the other) 11. Mirak (imo, possibly one of the best F2P Deny/Support hybrids in the game. She's really flexible and the AoE PER + Nanovirus + Total Blind combo is very very difficult to counter) 12. Samael the PC and FS (Top-notch Support mons right here. Packing an amazing skillset and some solid stats, these two really do get the job done whether it be in a War or The Arena. But I really love using them in Wars. They perform amazingly in most) 13. WM Remntar (Honestly, I'm surprised Remntar wasn't in SS+, dude's got utility up the ass. A trait that sets up Skill Mirror turn-1, a trait that gives his whole team complete immunity to all damage from Special-element skills, access to self Anticipation, the AoE PER + Nanovirus trick, and team Control Immunity, he's actually an amazing support. Hopefully he'll get bumped up when we get to him) 14. Hookuai (Holy jesus why did SP think making a monster with a 70 power 0CD 0 Stamina Cost skill with Control Immunity and Anticipation was a good idea? Because it wasn't and he shits on almost every other Attacker in the game. That's all I gotta say here) 15. Shit, uh, idk. This placement could honestly go to like almost anyone in the SS+ tier. Maybe even someone like Clipeum or Xiron the Ruby. Y'know what? Someone else choose this one. I got other things to be doing right now other than making lists.